It's not what you think
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: The all think Private cuts just to make them feel sorry for him but they slowly learn there was a different reason why he tries to run away and cuts.
1. Chapter 1

_I can do new stories, finally! *dances for joy*_

_-Sweet Pripper_

I was running away at top speed. It's not like they cared anymore right? Always glaring, ignoring, and snapping at me.

"PRIVATE GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" I heard my leader shout as he, Kowalski and Rico ran after me.

Why the hell were THEY chasing me?! It wasn't long before I was pinned to the ground and then dragged.

"NO, LET ME GO!" I screamed, struggling.

I opened my beak to scream again but I felt a sharp pain on my back. My world faded to black.

**Skipper's POV**

This kid is starting to piss me off! First you mess up the damn mission, then pretend to be depressed and then you try to run away? Why does he have to do stupid stuff?

Kowalski put Private in his bunk, "Skipper, do you think we were too hard on him?"

"No, he's fine." I replied.

**Private's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes with a soft moan. I suddenly felt my stomach churning. I groaned then rolled out of my bunk.

"And, where are you going?" I heard my leader ask.

"I-I have t-to get t-to the bathroom..." I whimpered/moaned.

Then stumbled into the bathroom. I vomited into the toilet. After I was done vomiting, I fell to the floor as my vision became fuzzy.

"PRIVATE!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

_Skipper: Does that even make any sense?_

_Me: STOP SPYING ON ME! _

I groaned as I sat up. Why the heck was I hooked up to a machine?!

"Oh good your awake." I heard Kowalski sigh.

I look over to see him and I frowned.

"What happened?" i asked weakly.

"I was hoping you knew..." Kowalski frowned with concern.

"I think I was throwing up then I was on the floor..." I said slowly.

Thats when I noticed Skipper standing by the doorway. His glare boring into my head. I leaned back and was surprised to feel a pillow. We hardly had pillows in here! I closed my eyes and went to sleep. *** I shot up, wiping the sweat from my brow. Man, what a nightmare! Thats when my stomach starting churning again. I ripped the stuff hooked to my body out, then tumbled to the floor. I limped to the restroom doing my best to hold it in. I vomited into the toilet, fear racing through my mind. The HQ is scary at night. It reminded me of my nightmare...

_I was limping through the darkness as something was coming after me. "PRIVATE COME BACK!" A voice shouted. I sobbed as I ran. All the sudden, I ran into a tree and a shadow hovered over me. I screamed._

I sat on the floor crying. That dream replayed over and over in my head. I quickly shut myself up as I heard Skipper.

"Private what the hell are you doing up?" He grumbled angrily.

I said nothing and kept my head lowered.

**Skipper's POV**

I walked over carefully. I picked him up, which caused him to yelp, and brought him to the stone bed thing then left. If I see him out of the bed one more time, I'm going to break every bone in his body...

*** "Private, aren't you even going to eat?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nope." Private said stubbornly.

"Oh really?"

"Uh yeah."

"Guess I have to force you then."

Private slightly glared at me, "You can't force me to do anything!"

I rolled my eyes.

*** I stood up after making him swallow that last fish. He was tied to the ground with a annoyed look on his face.

"What gives the right to tie me to the floor?!" Private snapped.

"I have the right since you started struggling." I smirked, untying him then putting him on the small stone bed.

**Private's POV**

Soon I got bored of just lying here, so I slipped off the bed and started limping around.

"What are you doing?" I heard Skipper ask.

"Getting around." I simply answered.

I yelped as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Skippa. Put. Me. DOWN!" I shouted, blushing wildly.

He walked back to the room and put me back on the bed. He then walked out. I groaned. Now I was bored again. I hope he's happy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Boredom... Enjoy Chapter..._

_-Sweet Pripper_

My eyes widened as my so-called brother Blue walked in. Who the- Oh right. The team doesn't know he is evil...

"You got faking problems?" He smirked.

I held back the tears? Fake? Throwing up is not faking! Who can pretend to throw up in the toilet?

"BASTARD! I don't fake!" I scowled, "Leave m alone!"

Suddenly I was thrown off the comfortable bed thing. I backed away as he got closer. Blue slapped me. I winced. I gasped out as he punched me in the stomach. I hadn't been able to catch my breath as he punched me in the face. I cried as he punched me over and over.

"Please stop..." I whimpered.

He punched my beak. I held it, crying in pain. Now that really hurt! Blue gave me a final punch in the face. I screamed bloody murder then passed out.

**Skipper's POV**

I perked up as I heard a loud scream that sounded like Private's. I slammed the lab door open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted.

I looked over at the corner where Private was laying. His feathers were matted with blood. I never imagined to see Private like this. Broken. I picked him up and called Kowalski in. The scientist came in and his eyes widened.

*** "Hows he doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Kowalski frowned.

**Private's POV**

I opened my eyes and I firs thing I felt was pain. Kowalski seemed to be observing me with a worried look on his face.

"Broken rib.." He muttered angrily.

I could tell he was mad at Blue.. BUt why? What happened to the penguins who didn't give a shit about me? I closed my eyes and fell asleep. *** I opened my eyes to see Skipper... looking guilty. No, must've been my mind playing tricks. That night, I slipped out of the stone bed and limped out of the HQ. In the dark.

**Skipper's POV**

I went to check on Private but to my surprise, he wasn't there. I cursed under my breath and sped out of the HQ. I could barely see him limping into the park. How does he do that with broken ribs? I raced after him. After a while, he fell on the grass and vomited out blood. I ran up to him, waiting for him to finish. Private looked up at me nervously.

"Why the hell do you keep running away?!" I snapped.

"Cause you don't care... Everything I do, you get mad about it.." He groaned.

I sighed, grabbing his flipper and pulled him on his feet. I dragged him back to the HQ.

"NO! I'm not going back!" Private shouted.

"YES YOU ARE!" I snapped, dragging him inside the HQ, into the lab and put him in the stone bed.

_I got mad at Chase for looking at my toddler picture that I beat the crap out of him with a pillow. I was so mad I almost crushed my cousin as I slammed the door open. XD I'm strong when I'm mad! REVIEW!_


End file.
